1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to packaging, inventory control or accessories for a wheeled vehicle, such as a skateboard, scooter, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheeled vehicles, such as a skateboard, are often displayed in stores so that a customer can view the vehicles designs and features prior to making a purchasing decision. In order to more closely view the designs and features, it is often beneficial to allow the customer to inspect the wheeled vehicle by hand. However, by allowing the customers access to the vehicle, sometimes without supervision, there is a risk of customers attempting to ride the wheeled vehicle regardless of whether or not such riding is permitted. Accordingly, there is a need to develop devices, systems and methods which reduce the likelihood of, or even prevent, customers from attempting to ride the wheeled vehicle in the store while still allowing customers access to the vehicles.